4.1: Variable Traits
All Variable Traits have a point cost of -30 to +30 points. Variable Traits with a score of -1 or less are considered Complications, while those with a score of +1 or more are considered Talents. If no level is taken in a Variable Trait, it is assumed the character has a score of zero in it. Comeliness A character’s Comeliness level reflects how beautiful they are. This is based on the standards for attractiveness used by their species (e.g. an individual Varni with a high Comeliness score may not appear very attractive to members of other races by their standards, but to other Varni they could be akin to a lesser deity). A character’s Comeliness level applies in situations where their level of physical beauty will make a difference to its final outcome. Players with positive comeliness levels (Comeliness as a Talent) are considered attractive, while those with negative levels (Comeliness as a Complication) are considered ugly; those with significant scores may even be considered that way by members of other species. Characters by default have a Comeliness level of zero, representing average attractiveness. Senses A character’s Senses Trait reflects how sharp or dull their senses are. The Senses Trait may be taken multiple times by a character, each time reflecting a particular abnormality in one of that character’s senses; alternatively, a player may consider this Trait an average value of all their character’s senses. The Senses Trait is added to any Checks in which how well a character can see, hear, etc. will have an impact on the final result of a situation. Characters who take the Senses Trait at the maximum Complication level (-30) completely lose the sense in question. Characters by default have a Senses level of zero, representing average ability. Wealth A character’s Wealth trait reflects their current level of personal wealth. A high Wealth score doesn’t necessarily indicate that a character has a great deal of money; rather, it reflects their overall purchasing power and strength of their assets (money, personal assets, livestock, property, etc.). Wealth applies when a character is making purchases, whether for themselves or for the rest of their group. Characters who have Wealth as a Talent are fairly rich and have little trouble accessing goods regardless of their overall quality; the wealthiest people may hold significant assets (such as their own private fleet of spacecraft). Conversely, characters who have Wealth as a Complication are unusually poor and have to struggle to make ends meet. The poorest of these people are dirt broke, with no prospects for serious work or in so much debt that they’ll never work their way out of it. Characters by default have a Wealth level of zero, denoting average wealth and a lower-middle class lifestyle. The combined Wealth scores of a character group can be used by a GM to determine their initial amount of money; they simply average together the Wealth values of all the players in the group, multiply the result by 1000, and add it to an initial value of ¤15,000 (note that it is possible for a character group to start out in debt should all its members be unusually poor). For individual characters, a GM may add ¤300 to an amount equal to 100 times their Wealth level to determine the amount of money with which they have to purchase initial equipment (note that characters with a Wealth score of -30 will start out with no money). Reputation A character’s Reputation Trait reflects how well known they are in their field (for better or worse). Characters that are well known in their field may get stronger reactions from others, particularly from those who know or have at least heard of the character, and know their level of expertise. A character’s Reputation Trait applies in situations where their reputation will make a difference to the outcome. Characters that have Reputation as a Talent are well-respected and praised for their work in their particular field; conversely, characters that have Reputation as a Complication are treated as a hack by other members of their field whether they deserve to be treated that way or not. Note that a person outside of the character’s field may still have heard of them; they just won’t react as strongly as someone within the same field. Characters by default start with a Reputation of zero, denoting a lack of any repute. Social Status Social Status reflects how important a character is in their society and what niche they fill. This Trait is particularly important in caste-based societies, wherein a character’s Social Status may determine such things as their social rights, who they may associate with, which laws they are expected to obey, which buildings are off-limits, etc. Characters apply their Social Status score in situations where their status in society makes a difference to the outcome. Characters that have Social Status as a Talent are important in their society; those with the highest levels may be members of a ruling class or at least a well-known celebrity. Conversely, characters that have Social Status as a Complication are relatively unimportant in their society and may suffer ill-effects as a result; those with the lowest Social Status scores are considered pariahs within their society and are usually subject to extreme persecution. A character's Social Status score is added to their Discipline building point pool during the creation process (members of high society can be expected to have had more opportunities for applied learning). Characters by default have a Social Status score of zero, denoting a person of the most common social class. Nerves The Nerves Trait reflects a character’s ability to stay calm or brave in intense situations (or how easily they get shaken up). The character’s Nerves score is added in situations where a player's bravery will make a difference to the outcome. Characters that have Nerves as a Talent are exceptionally calm and courageous in the face of danger; something has to be seriously wrong for them to become rattled. Conversely, characters that have Nerves as a Complication tend to be easily shaken and/or frightened. By default, characters have a Nerves score of zero, denoting an average level of bravery. Memory The Memory Trait reflects a character’s ability to remember critical details about their life experiences and encounters. A character’s Memory applies in situations where it is important that the character remember something in order to succeed. Characters who have Memory as a Talent are very good at remembering minor details about things that have happened to them; they can be counted on as a viable source of information about the past. Conversely, characters that have Memory as a Complication have trouble remembering little things such as what they ate for breakfast that morning. Characters start off with a Memory score of zero, denoting average memory skill. NOTE: This score reflects a character’s memory, not their player’s. A GM must remind a player of any key facts if a situation comes up wherein they have forgotten them, but their character would remember them. Luck The Luck Trait reflects how lucky a character is. Characters who have Luck as a Talent are unusually lucky and often find things going their way; those that take Luck as a Complication are the exact opposite. Once per gaming session, the GM has the option of adding a character’s Luck score to the DC of any roll of their choosing, reflecting the influence of luck on the outcome. Characters have a default Luck score of zero, denoting average luck. Health The Health Trait reflects a character’s general level of health, including their level of physical fitness and how easily they catch disease. A character’s Health score applies to any situation wherein their resistance to disease or their physical shape will help determine the outcome. Characters that have Health as a Talent are remarkably healthy (despite any other indications to the contrary); they are always the last member in a group to contract a disease and usually recover from any diseases they do catch very quickly. Conversely, characters that have Health as a Complication are remarkably unhealthy, are vulnerable to diseases and tend to suffer from their effects for extended periods. By default, characters have a Health score of zero, denoting average health and resistance to disease. A character's Health score directly determines the DC of their Fortitude Save. Reflexes The Reflexes Trait reflects how quickly a character is able to handle parts of their body. The character's Reflexes score applies to any situation wherein quick bodily control will help determine the outcome. Characters that have a high Reflexes score can move their body with lightning speed; they can see something about to hit their head and manage to get out of the way in time to avoid it. Conversely, a character with a low Reflexes score doesn't move all that fast; they might have trouble getting out of the way of a passing cyclist and have never been good at dodgeball. By default, characters have a Reflexes score of zero, denoting average reflexes. A character's Reflexes score directly determines the DC of their Reflex Save. Discipline The Discipline Trait reflects how well a character has trained their mind and body to resist external stimuli, particularly to situations that would either trigger a strong flight reaction or result in severe physical pain. The character's Discipline score applies to any situation wherein their force of will or resistance to pain will help to determine the outcome. Characters with high Discipline scores don't break easily; they won't give information away even if tortured and can effectively resist truth-telling drugs. Conversely, those with low Discipline scores will break with very little stimuli; they spill their guts at the slightest poke. By default, characters have a Discipline score of zero, denoting an average overall level of mental resistance and pain tolerance. A character's Discipline score directly determines the DC of their Willpower Save. Education The Education Trait reflects how well a character has been educated whether through formal schooling or direct experience; it may also reflect the quality of the institution at which a character received their education. A character’s Education score applies to any situation wherein something they’ve learned in an educational setting has a significant bearing on the outcome. Characters who take Education as a Talent either have a great deal of education or attended very high quality schools. Conversely, those who have Education as a Complication may have no education whatsoever or may have performed very poorly while in school. A value equal to twice the character's Education score is added to their Discipline building point pool during the creation process; it's generally assumed those with a better overall level of Education have higher aptitudes in applied fields. By default, all characters have an Education score of zero, denoting average overall performance in average quality schools. Temper The Temper Trait reflects how easily a character may become angry as well as the potential severity of their anger. A character’s Temper score applies to any situation wherein how short of a fuse they have will have a bearing on the final outcome. Characters who have Temper as a Talent are very slow to anger, tend not to stay angry once angered and remain generally non-violent; those with the highest Temper scores may be almost pacifistic in nature. Conversely, those characters who have Temper as a Complication tend to become angry quickly, tend to stay angry, hold grudges and may become violent; those with the lowest Temper scores may become so easily enraged that managing their anger is a constant struggle. By default, all characters have a Temper score of zero, denoting an average temper. ---- NEXT: 4.2 Talents PREVIOUS: 4.0 Traits TOP ---- Category:WCRPG